


Playtime in the Sunflower Field

by queenofcandynsoda



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Cute Kids, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcandynsoda/pseuds/queenofcandynsoda
Summary: As the Fairy of the Summer, Lil’ Summer Maiden isn’t really used to the early spring weather. Not only that, but she also has no one to play with. Then, she spotted an extraordinary looking “fairy” in her sunflower field. Despite the unusual look of his wings, Summer can tell he is very interesting.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	Playtime in the Sunflower Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mNakahara98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mNakahara98/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, mNakahara98~! This AU belongs to her~ This is a gift for my friend~ Enjoy the fic~!

The breeze of the late winter is a bit warmer than usual. Summer wasn’t used to this since she is the Fairy of Summer, meaning she’s usually used to the hot weather, mostly around Tropical areas. The Caribbean comes to mind for her, especially it’s hot all year round. She also loves the sunflower fields. It’s great for her to play hide and seek and Fairy Tag. However, there isn’t anyone here to play with her. Mama Leopard is away hunting for dinner. Timmy is in a place called “school”. Poof is in the Spellementary Kindergarten. The other seasonal fairies are preparing for the transition to Spring, especially May Queen. Even Nero can’t spend time with her. It’s getting boring since she has no one to play with.

A young boy with unusual wings watches her as he enters the sunflower field. He has auburn hair with big glasses. The color of his eyes is plainish black. He also has a missing baby tooth. He looks rather… unusual. His clothes are colorful but it looks very messy. It’s like a unicorn vomits rainbows onto him. The young boy’s name is Andrew. He continues to look at her, wondering why she is so familiar. He thinks he has seen her before but not sure if he did.

He continues to look at Summer as she is planning to have “fun”. He lacks an understanding of the concept of “fun”. He doesn't even understand the word itself. Andrew wants to know more about it as he thinks more about it. However, there’s a problem with that. 

Andrew is a Pixie. 

Yes, he is the only Pixie _with wings_. Not only that, but he’s also the youngest Pixie. As in that he’s the only one who appears as a child. Since his birth, all the Pixies have been protecting him from the fairies. This came from the traumatic history that the Head Pixie and Sanderson had suffered from the hand of the Fairy Royalty. Along with losing their emotions, they also lost their wings permanently. As a result, Pixies adopted a boring work-based culture with its headquarters being Pixie INC. Since his birth from the Magic Pixie Copier as a baby wrapped in a bundle, Andrew was seen as the future leader of Pixie INC. All the Pixies there gave out a monotonous unison of “Awwwwww”. He was created when Head Pixie added additional “categories”. Andrew was given auburn hair, Pixie wings, and other traits so the Fairies won’t be suspicious of him being a Pixie.

Head Pixie doesn’t spoil Andrew like how the Fairy Royalty and Anti-Fairies would do to their children. He just gives Andrew _more_ proper care as both as his heir and son. This means that he will become the new head Pixie once he becomes older. However, Andrew doesn’t want to. When he is old enough to walk and read, he becomes intrigued to see what “fun” is but the Pixies forbade it. That’s why he wants to study it. Just to see why the Pixies are against it.

“Excuse me~! Who are you~?” Summer’s voice is enough to take Andrew out of his thoughts. He sees that she’s flying low, closely in front of his face. She has a small smile on her face mixed with curiosity. Andrew was honestly blindsided by the question. Despite it being a simple question, he almost never heard it.

“My name… My name is Andrew.” The young Pixie answered her with caution. He’s not used to anyone asking who he is and what his name is. It’s mostly because everyone, in Pixie INC at least, automatically knows who he is.

“Nice name~! From now on, I’ll call you Andy~” Summer giggled, leading Andrew to be confused.

“But my name is not Andy.” He protested.

“I know~ I’m giving you a nickname~” The Fairy girl said.

“Uhhh… Of course~! A nickname for me~” The Pixie tried to show that he does know what nicknames mean. He should research it after this. 

“So, Andy, what games do you want to play~?” Andrew thinks for a bit. He then remembers the time he watched a group of young fairies playing a game called “Fairy Tag”. It appears to be a physical game that relies on flying, observation, and hiding. It must be a “fun” game since he saw the children laughed and smiled during it. 

“Let’s play Fairy Tag~” He beamed as he smiles.

Summer starts to fly up to the sunflowers’ height. Andrew then starts to fly to catch up to her. Then she said “Tag~! You’re it~!” as she hits his shoulder and flies away. He knows what to do next. He just needs to chase her and “tag” her back. Then he realized he is the one to be “it”.

They start to fly to chase each other. This strategy game starts to make him feel… happy and upbeat.

The game of Fairy Tag is, as Andrew describes it, adrenaline rushing. It started with her chasing him, then him chasing her. They went from flying up to the sky swirling to going down and splitting away. They fly low to the ground to hide from each other in the sunflower field. He acknowledged that Summer has an advantage since her clothes can be used as camouflage. However, she can barely contain her laughter, giving him the chance to tag her and have her chase him. 

Within an hour into the game, Summer hides from him, giggling and amazed by his stamina. She had played with a lot of young fairies and godchildren, but they would always get so tired and drained out within an hour from playing with her. With the exception of Timmy, she always tried to help them maintain their energy to at least one day but it seems impossible. 

Andrew, on the other hand, is like a self-regenerating engine. She had never seen a “fairy” like him before, especially with those wings. 

The young Pixie touches her back and says “You’re it~!” to her and flies off. Andrew starts to laugh as Summer starts to him with a smile on her face. This experience is mind-blowing for him. He has always read about “fun” and study on fairy children and godchildren to try to understand but the Lil’ Summer Maiden is a very amazing fairy. He doesn’t see her as an observation tool but rather an acquaintance. However, he starts to grow affection for her.

The fairy and the Pixie have decided to stop the game and rest. They are hungry for snacks. Andrew and Summer go under a tree. It has a shade that protects them from the sun. The young Pixie wipes the sweat from his forehead as Summer pulls out a basket of a pastry-like item. It appears to be a circular, flat biscuit with dark brown dots around it, probably there are some that are inside. 

“These are chocolate chip cookies~!” Summer said as she smiled.

The young Pixie looks at the cookies suspiciously. His snacks have been saltine crackers, walnuts, pears, celery, gruels, and tasteless taffies. He never had _anything_ sweet in his life, not even a tiny grain of sugar. Andrew looks at the cookie. It’s in a brown color as it has darker brown spots that appear to be melted a bit. 

He takes a bite of the cookie and tastes it. The flavor is sweet and delicious. He’s another bite and it tasted even better. He began to eat the cookie whole. It was too good so he reaches for another one. Summer giggles on how quickly he starts to eat the batch, five in a row before he realizes what he’s doing.

This causes Andrew to blush in embarrassment and covers his face. “It’s okay~ You have the whole batch if you want~” She ensured him as she gave the remaining cookies. The young Pixie gave her several as a way to share and not to hoard the entire batch. Summer ate a few herself as Andrew continues to eat out the whole batch.

“You really seem to like them~” She observed. The young Pixie is very curious about the chocolate chip cookies as much as he enjoys eating them. “These are the most delicious things I have ever had~!” He exclaimed, causing Summer to giggle a bit. “They are best cookies to have any time in the year~” She responded.

* * *

After an hour, The sun started to set on the sunflower field. Andrew has noticed that when he saw his shadow getting longer. It’s early evening. Then he started to realize that it’s nearly time for his curfew! 

“Oh, dear! I have to go back home, Summer. I need to leave.” He blurted to her. “Goodbye, Summer!”

“Okay~! Goodbye~!” She shouted back. Then he flies rapidly to his home, nearly knocking Summer to the ground. As much Andrew wanted to stay, he had to go home, especially since he’s the most important person there. Because of his naturally strong wings, he was able to reach to his homeworld in no time. 

Welcome back to Pixie INC.

His home is a colorless world of pessimistically emotionless magical creatures with past torn as their wingless back's scars from slavery under Fairy King's tyranny. Almost every Pixie looked the same with slick black hair and sunglasses. All of them are wearing gray suits with emotionless expressions.

Andrew flies into his room by the bland balcony attached to his window. He quickly takes off his clothes and washes off any “foreign odor” from him. He took put clean clothes, which is very plain and has no color.

It is an unfitting room for a child for it is colored only with several shades of white, black and gray. The only furniture he has is a small single bed, tall shelves of books for economics, mathematics, business science, and a large table filled with notebooks, writing utensils and a computer.

“Andrew.” The young Pixie turns to see one of the pixies holding a clipboard. However, this pixie is Sanderson, the stoic assistant of the Head Pixie as well as Andrew’s caretaker and teacher. Though he looks just the same as the other pixies, except for the Head Pixie and Andrew, he has a very intimidating aura that could repeal Fairies and even Anti-Fairies. “Where have you been since one o’clock?” He inquired.

“I was in the Pixie Library as a pass time, Sanderson.” Andrew lied to him. The Pixie Library has nothing but business and science books, Fairies-are-evil propaganda articles, and educational books _except_ fun novels or comics. 

“I am glad that you have decided to go to the library. You are getting extra knowledge to become the new Head Pixie.” Sanderson responds monotonously as he gave the young Pixie the clipboard. “This is your schedule for the remainder of the day.”

The young Pixie then takes a look at it. The schedule consists of evening studies at 5 p.m., dinner at 6 p.m., reading about economics at 7 p.m., then sleep for nine hours at 9 p.m. Andrew sighs inwardly as he prepares for his evening studies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Summer enters her cabin tired. She had used all of her energy for the day and her black and gold bracelet had gotten loose. She looks to see Mama Leopard, on her tree bed, being full from eating dinner. Summer then sees her dinner on a plate. It is an array of berries, small fruits, and sweets. She starts eating immediately. Oh, how she loves the taste of the sweets and berries. Often, she would combine fruit and a sweet together to get a new flavor. Summer closes her eyes as she thinks more into the combined flavor of dark chocolate and blueberries. She loves how the taste danced in her mouth. 

After dinner, she started her nightly routine where she took a bath, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair into a protective style. She starts putting on her nightgown and gets her teddy bear. Then she felt a dark aura behind her. 

“Sanitē…~” Hearing her real name, Summer looks up to see a pale-skinned dark fairy of nightmare and fears, dressed in black with floating long starless night hair, has piercing yellow eyes but smiling tenderly. “Nero…~!” She reaches for him, causing him to lift her up and hold her. It may seem strange for the Dark Fairy of Fear and Nightmares to be in the cabin of Lil’ Summer Maiden. However, there's a justified reason and why he has become her father figure. That’s not something you would imagine.

“How was your day…~?” He asked tenderly. Summer tiredly began with “Amazing…~” Then she starts to talk about the unusual fairy she met, how his wings are very set of wings and he’s splashed with colors. Nero is very interested as the young Fairy’s words start to drift down into a soft snore. The Dark Fairy sets Summer onto her hammock. Then, he disappeared as he blows out the candles.

It was when the fairy of summer began to dream of the unusual "fairy" boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a very uncertain time because of the CoronaVirus but I'm sure that you can make it through and enjoy your time of self-isolation~ I hope you enjoy this story and stay safe~


End file.
